I Know It's Wrong, But It Feels So Right
by TrinityValhalla
Summary: When Yuurei is freed from her prison by none other than Uchiha Itachi himself, how will she respond to his request to watch over the one known as Sasuke. Will she stay true to her rescuer, or will she give in to the unknown emotions blossoming inside her? And will she ever tell him... what he truly is to her?


**A/N: **Hey all. Here's a little one-shot I pulled together a while back. I hope you don't mind it being in the first person. I couldn't get myself to change it cuz it just sounded so right the way it is now... But I hope you guys like this...? If not, please, do tell. *wonk, wonk* Anyhoo! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I so not own Naruto, only the O.C. That is all.**

My name is Yuurei. I have no last name, I lost the right to use that long ago. I grew up in... odd conditions. Until I was 7, I was very much alone, locked in some small, random chamber in the Uchiha compound. The only person that ever visited me out of the goodness in their heart, was Uchiha Itachi, first son of the clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku.

One day, I found the door to my room being torn off it's hinges and thrown in the other direction, crushed and crumbling. There stood Itachi-san, his red sharingun eyes like lit neon. He said to me, "No one but I, myself, know that you exist, now. Run, run as far away as you can and forget everything you have seen here."

And that's what I did. I ran, passing by a massive amount of bleeding bodies just lying on the ground and into the forest next to the Leaf village. The Uchiha clan... was now non-existent. It was hardly even dawn before I even looked up from the cozy spot I had found earlier. And when I did, I found Itachi leaning against a tree.

As I gazed up at Itachi-san, he looked down on me. "Look after Sasuke for me," he said, jumping off into the trees and away into the morning darkness. I knew all about the little Uchiha, for Itachi-san fancied him greatly, and spoke of him many a time.

It was three weeks before I even entered the leaf village; all I did was watch and wait for something that I didn't even know of. I suppose that I wanted Itachi-san to return to me, and tell me more of what I should do... I also knew that in the current situation, that that wasn't going to happen.

I was grimy with dirt and was disorderly, my hair a mess and I had a stomach howling for attention and a mind begging for sleep. I had no shoes, just the thin, tattered clothes that were almost too small for me.

But even then, Itachi-san's words echoed in my head and I walked to the gates that lead into the village.

Two people sat to the left, and I knew they were watching me. Slowly, step by step, I walked over to them. My communication skills were very poor, as to the fact that I didn't respond to them when they asked my name was, and what it was that I needed.

"A home," were the only words that I said, cold and blank.

They looked at each other and nodded, one standing full height above me. As the one man loomed over me in full height, his expression softened as he smiled. "Follow me, I'll take you to the Lord Hokage, he'll know what to do," he said, beginning to walk away.

I followed behind obediently, silent as ever. He tried to get me to talk, to say anything, but gave up when I refused to even look at him and kept my head down. As the ninja that led me to the Hokage knocked on the door, he looked at me, and I could tell that there was something on his mind...

"You may enter," came an older voice from behind the door. The ninja opened the door and walked in. "Ah, what do we have here?" said an old man who was sitting behind a desk.

"She came through the gates asking for a home, Hokage-sama," said the ninja that had guided me.

And...? By the end of the day, I had my own cozy little apartment, all to myself. Much roomier than what I was so used to. It was another week before I got a knock on the door. I opened the door the find a familiar face. It was the ninja who had guided me to the Hokage. He was smiling at me as I looked up at him, with sleep overwhelming my face, I was a little over half his height.

"You might be a little behind, but the Hokage himself requested that you join the ninja academy. I'm sure you'll fit right in!" he said. "If you want, I can take you there and get you started right now."

I considered it for a moment, and nodded, walking out the door after getting ready and locking it behind me as I closed it, double checking to make sure I had the key first. He lead me quite the ways across the village. And in the end of it all...

I was sitting next to the sensei's desk, staring at a bunch of kids who were staring back at me. And one stuck out like a sore thumb to me. It as the little Uchiha, Itachi-san's little brother.

I stared at him, he eventually began staring at me, and it was a long distance stare-off. Until, that is, the door to the class slid open, and in popped the sensei.

He walked up to me with an outstretched hand. "Hi! I'm Umino Iruka, your new sensei," he said with a gentle smile. I stared at him, then his hand. What did he want me to do? He chuckled nervously and put his hand down, facing the class; I was sitting next to his desk, facing everyone as well.

"Everyone, this is Yuurei, the newest addition to our class. Treat her with respect like your other comrades," he said with a stern look.

As I gazed at everyone, and they looked as though they weren't listening. The little Uchiha was looking at me again, a girl with pink hair and another with long blond hair were staring at each other on either side of him. I stared at the little Uchiha as he stared at me, but I was scared out of this as Iruka-sensei said for me to go pick a seat with the class. I stood up and walked over, sitting in the seat below the little Uchiha. I could feel him staring at me, a hole being burnt in my head.

Iruka-sensei had asked me to stay after class to assess my skills to see if I qualified to continue on in class or if I was too far behind to catch up. He said that it was alright if a was a bit behind, and that we'd make it up in after-school classes. He first asked me if I had any special traits, namely a Kekkei Genkai. I said yes. He asked me to describe the abilities of it. I said no. He asked me why, and I stayed silent. We continued a while longer, until the sun started to go down. Iruka-sensei said that I, to his surprise, needed no extra training and was fine to proceed with normal hours. I silently got up and left, heading home.

I began my trek back, with the feeling of another presence around me. But as I looked around, there was nothing to report. Only the empty ally that I had chosen to walk, not really intending to go 'home'.  
I wandered until dawn, my occasional insomnia striking once again. It didn't happened very often, but enough to know that I had it. I strolled back to the academy, retracing my steps for the eighteenth time this night, back and forth between my new home and the academy.

I was there long before class was to start, expecting no one to be there, but there was. It was the little Uchiha, sitting so still in thought. As I opened the doors to the classroom further, he looked over to me, noticing my existence.

"You're Yuurei, right?" he asked me.

I nodded a response.

The little Uchiha was different than how Itachi-san had described him to me. But maybe that was due to the sudden death of o- his clan.. the memories of all the rotting bodies of the people he knew and loved laying on the ground. I was there too, but it didn't affect me. I knew not of any of the bodies that were there, and thus, I cared not for them. To me, they were just dead people.

"Iruka-sensei said that you just moved here. Where from?" No reply. "What's your clan name?" Continued silence. "Okay, have it your way..." he grumbled as I sat on the opposite side of the room from him. And I could continue to feel his burning gaze burning a hole through my head.

And so the day went by..

That's how the days went by every day, for five years. I watched him, as Itachi-san had asked me too, and I knew he was watching me. I never knew why, though.. Why his gaze was always on me, watching me... Always just watching me. We never talked to each other except for when we were told to, that is, if they could get me to talk.

Today was the day that the class was to be divided up into squads. I was the miserable extra that was to be tacked onto the group that had the horrible misfortune to be assigned with me. That squad, was Squad 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura and the little Uchiha. We were to meet our new sensei today and have introductions made, but I had no interest.

I made headway for the door when a voice called, "Aren't you going to stay and meet our sensei, Yuurei?" came the voice of Sakura.

I stopped at the door and looked over my shoulder at her, shaking my head. "All they need to know is my name, and I'm sure one of you can do that for me."

I walked out of the room. As I walked down the hallway, I passed a man with silver hair that stood up, and a mask that covered the left side of his face. We looked at each other in passing, a quick glance of recognition. I left the academy and headed for my usual perch that everyone seemed to know about. They always managed to find me there.

It was about two hours later that someone did, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey! Hey, Rei-chan!" he called. I cringed at the nickname that flourished among the people I had been to class with for five years.

He finally got to me, saying, "Rei-chan! Ino's throwing a party for everyone that was in our class. She told me to come find you, 'cause she wants you there', too!" he said, smiling that retardedly big smile he always had when he was getting into trouble.

_Why would anyone invite me to a party? _I thought to myself. But I shrugged it off and nodded, knowing full well that Ino wasn't going to let me ignore the party in peace.

Naruto cheered, dancing in place for a moment before blurting out, "It's at eight tonight, Rei-chan! Don't be late!" as he ran off, prbably to tell some other poor soul about the party.

It was six-thirty now, with an hour and a half to spare. I got up and wandered back to the village to spot the little Uchiha sitting at a lonely table outside a well known restaurant I stood next to the table, staring at the little Uchiha. He seemed... disturbed...

"You invited to Ino's party, too?" he asked.

I nodded. He nodded back, and went back to whatever it was that he was thinking of.

I left him be at his little table as I continued to walk to the direction of the Yamanaka clan's home. The fangirls that I could feel watching my every move for some reason always unnerved me. Upon arrival, I was spotted by Ino and was invited inside to help prepare for the party with the other members of her squad, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.  
As we completed the preparations, with no annoyances to me (for everyone knew better than to bother me because they knew I wouldn't reply), guests started to arrive.

The first game, almost unanimously chosen, was truth or dare.

I wasn't listening at all to what was going on around me, until I heard my name called. It was Inuzaka Kiba daring the little Uchihato kiss me. I stared emotionless at both boys and even while the kiss was given. But afterwards, there was something inside me that was both happy and.. disgusted...

Then it was the little Uchiha's turn. I was now aware of everything that was happening around me. He looked to me, and I knew exactly where this was going.

"Yuurei, truth or dare?" his voice was simplistic.

"Truth," I replied just as simplistically.

"Why do you look so much like me?" came his question.

I froze. It was true, I did look like him. Jet black eyes and night black hair. Even my facial structure looked as his did. My height and my weight matched his as well. I knew why.

"For reasons that I cannot tell you." came my reply.

"Why's that?" he grew suspicious.

"Yea, Rei-chan! Tell us! We're all dying to know!" Ino was instigating.

"The answer to your question was sworn into secrecy. I cannot tell you," even to myself, I sounded like an automated voice.

"You can't back down from a question after it's asked, Rei-chan! You have to answer," Kiba said.

I stood and exited the circle of bodies and sat quietly in a corner of the room, waiting for the stupidity of the 'game' to cease. It was called off shortly after, people losing interest in it. So the mood shifted to Seven Minutes in Heaven. As it happens... it wasn't Ino nor Sakura, who so wished to be shoved into a dark room with the little Uchiha, but it was I who was doomed to the fate.

As I entered the closet, and the door was closed on me, I remember my life before the village, back at the Uchiha compound. But even the limits of the closet were larger than that little four by five room that I had lived in.

I felt him in front of me, the little Uchiha, hovering inches from my face. "If you won't answer my question, then let me finish what I started."

He once again placed his lips to mine, that happy/disgusted feeling returning to me, and I knew not what I was doing as I pressed harder against the little Uchiha's lips. But then I retracted and stared at him in the darkness. I couldn't fool myself, knowing who - and what - I am.

"What's wrong?" the little Uchiha asked.

I stood, saying, "I am sorry, little Uchiha, but I cannot love you," as I walked out of the closet. I could feel his shock, his disbelief, his hurt, as I felt the stare at the back of my head.

The faces I met were surprised, some relieved, as I sat in the corner of the room again, waiting for the time I was to be released from my demise that was this party.

I walked out the door of the house as soon as that time did come, unmoved by the things I heard said, and the glimpses of the things I saw. It was no different than any other day for me. Just another day of watching the little Uchiha for Itachi-san. Just another day of watching his growth, and making sure that mine was just a little more than his. Just another day of... total solitude...

It wasn't til that next week after that, a confrontation was finally made.

We were training in the forest with our sensei, Hatake Kakashi, between morning and mid-day. I knew now the reason of to which the little Uchiha was always watching me. It was Sakura who told me that the little Uchiha had fancied me, and wanted to be with me 'forever', and that it was the most 'obvious thing in the world'. As she ranted, she made it clear how displeased she was with all of this. I eventually just tuned her out.

During training, we all heard the rustle of the bushes beside us, and out popped two bodies, clad in black cloaks with red clouds. It was Itachi-san and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. I had met this blue skinned shark-traited man just four years prior to now. He was obedient, but ruthless.

The little Uchiha, as well as the rest of Squad 7, took offensive stances. Where as I.. I walked up to Itachi-san and bowed. "It's been a long time, Itachi-san."

"So it has," he replied, looking down his nose at me. "Have you done what I asked of you?"

I turned around, facing my squad, standing beside Itachi-san, "Yes, of course."

"Yuurei..? What are you doing?" Kakashi-sensei asked, anger pinching his voice.

"You mean.." Itachi-san's voice was intrigued. "You haven't told them, Yuurei..?"

"Told us what?" Naruto's, to,o was holding anger.

I glanced at Itachi-san, who waved for me to speak. "I haven't told you that I am only here on Itachi-san's request," my voice was monotone and emotionless. "That I was told to watch over the little Uchiha, at Itachi-san's request. That I am only alive because of Itachi-san."

"Tell them.. everything.. Yuurei," Itachi-san said, the graced his features as he stared at the little Uchiha.

"That I, too, am a survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, at Itachi-san's whim. That you, little Uchiha, not only have an older brother, but a sister."

The little Uchiha's eyes grew, and I heard Itachi-san chuckle.

"That's right, Sasuke," he said. "You have a twin sister. No one knew because she was hidden away in a small, dark room up until the massacre I was the only one that visited her, and the only one allowed to," he said as he placed a single hand on the top of my head. "Yuurei, you see, is very special, indeed. Banished and brandished at birth for something that was a one in a trillion chance of happening to any child."

Kakashi-sensei stood straight, but still held his kunai firmly in his hands. "What are you talking about..?" his voice was hesitant.

"I'm talking about the one in a trillion chance for a child to be possessed by the 'Divine Dragon', Shinryu. A demon with great evil abilities and immense destructive power. Even greater than that of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi," Itachi-san said staring at Squad seven with hate. His hand slid down to my shoulder tore off the sleeve that covered it.

There was the mark of Shinryu, the very thing that made my parents push me away. The mark that signified the power of the Divine Dragon. I despised that thing, as well as everything connected to it. But I, for some reason, could not bring myself to despise that boy that sat in the womb of our mother with me, staring at the mark on my arm. I destroyed him in there, the power or the mark seeping into his still-developing body. It was my fault.

"You take good care of Sasuke, Yuurei," Itachi-san said with a smug grin as he left, once again, into the shadowy cover of the trees.

I bowed in his direction, though he no longer was there. "As always, Itachi-san."

I turned back around to face my squad, and sat, staring at them. "Do as you will, I've no intention of stopping you. It is but by divine fate that I was cursed as such, and so I will gladly receive divine justice," I said, closing my eyes.

As I had anticipated, I was punched across the face, but not by who I thought it would have been. I would have guessed Naruto to have done such an act, but no, it was the little Uchiha. As I looked into his eyes, I could see the anger and blind rage, but behind that I could see the hurt and distrust. I noticed his eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh, little Uchiha..." I said, standing up, wiping the dripping blood from my lips. "Why do you cry when it is I that should be?"

"You... Why didn't you tell me?!" he no longer was teary-eyed, but was actually crying. As I looked around, the rest of Squad 7 had vanished.

"Because I knew that since I have such a strong connection with Itachi-san, and you hate him so.. I knew you would not allow me to watch over you like Itachi-san had requested of me." I said dully, trying to hide the mysterious feeling clawing at my gut.

With a 'tch', the little Uchiha was gone into the shadows of the trees, headed back to the village.

It was two weeks before I had decided to arrive to training. The faces I seen were in shock that I dared to come. That did not faze me; but what did was when the little Uchiha stormed towards me.

He refrained from hitting me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the training site. When we were out of ear-shot, he shoved me into the closest object there was, a tree. "Why are you still here?!" he asked with so much venom.  
"Because, little Uchiha, it was you that had created such a feeling inside me."

"What are you talking about?" he sounded confused.

"I talk about what one such as yourself would call 'love', little Uchiha. And I've been told that you 'love' me too, no?"

His eyes widened for the slightest second before they grew into hatred. "Not anymore, I don't."

"You're heartbeat tells me otherwise, little Uchiha. But if you wish to refuse, so be it. I am leaving this village though, so I came to say farewell, my beloved little Uchiha," I said, stroking his cheek gently.

"What?"

"Yes. I leave with a man named Orochimaru. Itachi-san said that he was a dangerous man and needed to be 'looked after'. And all I have is the wish of Itachi-san."

He slammed his fist into a part of the tree's trunk beside my head. "That's not true," his voice was so quiet and mangled that it was almost inaudible.

"Hm?'

"That's not true, Yuurei! That's not ALL you have to live for! Not for him, anymore," he said as he looked at me with teary eyes. "You have me to live for, now."

I shook my head. "Oh, little Uchiha.. I am only alive because of Itachi-san, so I do live for him. But I will share my loyalty that I give him with you, " I said with a gentle smile, outstretching my hand for the side of his face.

He said nothing as he stared at me. I sighed. "If you wish not to lose my love, little Uchiha, then come with me to watch this threat named Orochimaru. I'm sure you will obtain the power that you seek. Come and I will cherish you till my dying breath."

Before I could speak another word, my body was grasped in a tight hug. "Don't you DARE leave me behind here alone."  
I nodded in his hold. "No worries, little Uchiha. I wasn't going to leave without you, anyways." I said, smiling at him. He nodded back.

As I continued to look at his night black eyes, he looked into mine, then places his soft lips to mine, just as he did those many weeks ago.

As we parted, there was a voice to the side. "That's gross, Sasuke!" It was the Uzumaki child.

"I don't care anymore." the little Uchiha proclaimed, bowing his head. "All I want... is to have her by my side. Even if that means that I become a missing nin," he smirked.

"What are you-?!" Uzumaki began, but stopped as he had no one to speak to anymore.

The little Uchiha and I were gone into the trees, connected by our intertwined hands. We were off to bigger and better things, and we would go through it all so long as we had each other.

"I love you, Yuurei." he said, looking at me.

I turned to him, blinking for a second. "I love you too, litt-" I smiled to myself. "I love you too, Sasuke," I said.

To say the name felt so right. And who cared if the love we shared was wrong? So long as we were happy, right?

_'Thank you, Itachi-san,'_ I said in my head. _'For uniting me with the only thing I've ever wanted..."_ I smiled again as we jumped further into the shadows of the trees. _'Not only love, but a name... Uchiha Yuurei I was born, and Uchiha Yuurei I am again. Thank you...'_


End file.
